120136-a-design-a-day-can-we-have-more-diversity-in-our-costume-options
Content ---- ---- This! I definitely agree. Torine armor is already in the game and there's quite an interesting variety to it. I would be immensely happy to have it for my character. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- While I intend to make skirts / skorts (depending on how much we have to avoid undergarments) Id hope they get implemented for both genders, because sometimes a man in a skirt is what everyone wants to see. Aww thanks! I went to bed an immediately drafted a few more pieces; they'll be up after I come home tonight. Thankyouthankyou! A lot of my design ideas are based around things I've already witnessed in our current models; for example I'm working on an aurin-themed set right now that has tight clothes around the breast, and then one long piece that hangs downwards; while it's similar to designs we have now, it also bases itself off of "MUH NATUUUURE" and has a different approach to clothing than... DIRTY BOOTS AND JOCKSTRAPS. | |} ---- You know what? you're totally right, I would love to! I'll keep an eye on your designs :D | |} ---- ---- ---- When I'm thinking of how loose I can get with garments, I think about how the panties are. I think those are a good base of "minimum amount of attire" right? because at the end of the day, we CAN run around naked :P And yeah, flower circlets/flower headpieces and plant pieces are fully intended for the hair. Only issue for modeling would be clipping, so I'll be looking at every race and seeing what the options are. | |} ---- ---- ---- :) Loving the look of the Flower Speaker armor so far :D | |} ---- Me too. She has a lot of great designs she's mentioned to me but, hasn't drawn yet. I'm really looking forward to how they will turn out. :) | |} ---- ---- This is why I bought an amazingly powerful laptop. I never have to leave my rig at home. | |} ---- That's so funny, that's what my husband calls his laptop lol! | |} ---- I think, and I could be wrong, but it seems to be a common name with laptops. I don't believe I've mentioned my craptop's specs? I refer to it as my craptop because it gets as hot as 70* C when I'm going through Maya and modeling, and that I can't bring (with ease) 2 monitors around. I have a 2,500 USD Laptop, which is great and all, but my 1500 USD dekstop runs bettr and allows me to do more in the same time span due to the dual monitors, huge desk size for drafting, drawing and having many in-person references out. Desktops also offer more in terms of customizability (And while laptops can be customized, its not with the same ease) If I wanted a portability, I'd get a mac because with less specs they can do a but more aside from gaming, and I don't feel the need to "game on the go." I'm just lucky enough to have two rigs and I'm in the process of turning my ipad into another tablet so I can paint digitally with ease. | |} ----